Mirror Multiverse
by wave3436
Summary: When Timmy gets a mirror to make him look like a pretty boy, things go wrong
1. Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon in Dimmsdale, Cosmo and Wanda were busy taking a nap waiting for Timmy to return from another day of school.

A few minutes later, they were woken up by a door slam.

They saw Timmy covered in toilet water and dragging an F with him.

"What's wrong Timmy?" said the pink haired Wanda

"First off, I got another F! And secondly, Trixie rejected me again!" shouted Timmy

"I thought that you took a swim" said the green haired fairy Cosmo

After a moment of silence, Timmy spoke again.

"Why doesn't Trixie like me! She always seems to go for the boys that have a pretty boy image"

Timmy then got an idea in his head.

"I wish I had a mirror that would make others see me as a pretty boy"

Before Wanda could intervene, Cosmo granted the wish and a mirror appeared in Timmy's hand.

"Allright, let's see who to pick"

Timmy then saw numbers on the mirror, leaving Timmy confused.

"I choose #1"

All of a sudden, a purple mist appeared out of the mirror and hit Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy.


	2. Chapter 2

When the dust cleared, they were transported to an empty race track.

"Where are we!" said Timmy

"It appears we're at a race track" said Wanda

"But I am curious as to how that mirror sent us here."

"I thought Timmy wished for a mirror that let him see other versions of himself" said Cosmo

"You what!" shouted Wanda

"I wish we were back in my room"

Wanda and Cosmo's wands glowed for a second, but then went dead.

"Oh ya, I used both our wands to make the mirror." Said Cosmo

Before Wanda and Timmy were about to strangle Cosmo, the mirror displayed a message.

"The more versions you visit, the more of your powers return."

"I guess the only thing we can do is to keep visiting these other places." Said Timmy as he shrugged.

But before they use the mirror to go to another universe, they spot a white sports car racing around the track and fans right next to them.

"How did that happen?" said Timmy

Cosmo then began to poke one of the fans, but his fingers went right through their body.

"It appears that like a mirror's reflection, we can't touch or interact with anyone in these worlds." Said Wanda

Timmy then turned his head to see the driver of the white sports car.

It was an adult with brown hair, blue eyes,racing clothes, and a magenta hat with a racing logo in the middle of it.

The mirror then displayed a new message.

"Timmy Turner 1: Racecar champion"

Timmy's jaw then began to drop.

"That's me!But how!" shouted Timmy

The mirror displayed another message:

"Timmy became this way by keeping Super Bike and abandoning it once Timmy became a star."

Timmy was stunned by this. He would have become like this Timmy if he kept Super Bike instead of destroying him?

What didn't help was when Timmy saw that this Timmy got Trixie Tang.

"I can't handle this. Cosmo, Wanda, can you teleport us to my house in this world?" said Timmy

Before Cosmo and Wanda remind Timmy that they can't, the mirror displayed another message:

"Timmy got this outcome by abandoning his friends, family, and town. Pretty much abandoned his old life"

Timmy then grabbed the mirror and moved over to the 2nd number.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Said Timmy

They then got covered in the mirror's dust and transported to the 2nd outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

In the 2nd world, Timmy noticed that it was Halloween night

"Halloween? But its July!" shouted Timmy

"I guess this world has a faster rotation than our world." Said Wanda

Timmy began to walk around and noticed that the kids were wearing costumes that looked like a red snake superhero.

Timmy was confused.

"Why isn't anyone wearing a Crimson Chin costume?" asked Timmy

Timmy then notices a message on the mirror.

"In this world, the Crimson Chin was cancelled after this Timmy wished for the Crimson Chin to appear. Timmy then wrote about a new superhero named the Crimson Hebi(Japanese word for Snake) and it became a hit."

"So this Timmy was famous as well?" asked Timmy

The mirror then displayed a picture of a thumb up, signalling a yes.

Timmy then saw AJ and Chester in an alleyway, poor and begging for change.

"Chester and AJ became overshadowed by Timmy's success to the point where no one would hire them for jobs, leading them to become homeless."

Timmy was shocked by this message. His own friends, people who were better than him at education and work, are on the streets.

"My own wish caused this. I can't believe this." Said Timmy

But before he could find out more information on this world, the mirror teleported them away to the next world.


End file.
